


7 Minutes

by aelin_and_feyre



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven, line prompt, popular kid and nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelin_and_feyre/pseuds/aelin_and_feyre
Summary: Aelin is coerced into 7 minutes in heaven with RowanLine Prompts: “I just did some calculations, and I’ve been able to determine that you’re full of shit.” ”Can I touch your boobs?“





	7 Minutes

Aelin truly wasn’t supposed to be playing this game. Damn Lysandra for convincing her to join the circle. Damn the stupid bottle for landing on her. Damn the quarterback, the most popular boy in school, for having spun said bottle. Damn the group of idiots around her for ignoring her protests and forcing her into a closet with the sex-god that is Rowan Whitethorn.

Aelin had never played Seven Minutes in Heaven, nor had she ever been kissed. Her so called best friend would pay for shoving her into the belly of the beast at her very first high school party. 

Aelin Galathynius is what most people would call a nerd; book-obsessed, smart, straight-A student, big glasses, and knows every line in Harry Potter. Never in a million years would she be caught dead at a party like this.

Her friend, Lysandra, however, is notorious for showing up at each and every party, having fun with the guys that fall at her feet. A couple weeks ago, Lysandra got into some trouble at one of these gatherings and was nervous to come alone again. Despite Aelin insisting the any other girl would be happy to be Lysandra’s backup, the girl said that she didn’t trust anyone as much as Aelin. And thus, Aelin Galathynius, the school nerd, entered her first party completely unaware of what awaited her inside.

Lysandra was the only one that knew about her crush on the quarterback, teased her about it relentlessly in fact. So Aelin scowled when her friend winked as the bottle stopped moving, pointed directly at her. Aelin’s eyes widened and she looked up at Rowan, who’d smirked at her as his friends all make weird jock noises. His green eyes sparkled with mischief and any and all of Aelin’s confidence went down the drain. She’s usually able to keep her cool pretty well around people, a calm demeanor that makes people trust her and think she’s smart. Rowan Whitethorn has always been the exception to this rule.

The closet her and Whitethorn were practically shoved into, was small, with a vacuum, broom, and a few coats hanging inside. Before Aelin had the chance to find the light switch - if there was one - the door was shut and the two were enveloped in complete darkness.

A deep chuckle sounded from mere inches away from Aelin’s ear and she jumped. "Who would’ve thought I’d be stuck in a closet with Aelin Galathynius?” Rowan contemplated in his deep timbre voice, sending an involuntary shiver up Aelin’s spine. Out of nowhere, a large hand came in contact with her hip, warm and calloused fingers squeezing slightly. “Can I touch your boobs?” He asks, humor lacing his voice.

Quickly, Aelin slapped both of his searching hands away. She grabbed the broom and held it diagonally in front of her, making a barrier between her and her closet-mate. “Don’t touch me Whitethorn.”

She heard coats shifting as Rowan backed away, and then a thump as he leaned against the far wall. “Okay, fireheart, calm down. I know what it means when a girl says no.”

Aelin shifted uncomfortably, pushing her glasses farther up her nose, still holding the broom in front of her in case he changed his mind. She relaxed a bit at the sincerity in his voice. “Don’t…. don’t call me that either.” She commanded, cursing her voice for shaking. Her fingers ached from holding the broom handle so tightly.

“What? Fireheart?” Rowan mused, Aelin practically able to feel her smirk from across the two feet of space between them. “I don’t know, I think it suits you.”

“And how would you know what suits me? You don’t even know me.” Aelin challenged, feigning confidence.

Rowan chuckled again. “I know you more than you think.” Before she could question what he meant, he continued. “The chain for the light is by you.”

Somehow, he must have heard her fingers running over the wall searching for the light switch. Immediately, her hand went up and found the end of a cold chain. She yanked, illuminating the closet in the dim glow of a singular dying lightbulb. Aelin could now see Rowan leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets, and green eyes staring unerringly in her direction.

Aelin nervously flitted her fingers against the plastic surface of the broom handle, scrunched her nose to shift her glasses back into place, not knowing where to look but not wanting to meet his gaze. “W-what do you think you know about me?”

Rowan’s smirk grew and Aelin knew that she had just fed into his plans. “Various things I’ve noticed. For instance, I know that you know every word to Harry Potter but your favorite book is Pride and Prejudice. I know you would rather eat lunch in the library every day than ever enter the cafeteria. I know that when you’re confused about something, you stare off into space for minutes on end while playing with that necklace you always wear. I know that you have to push your glasses up every other minute because they are too loose behind your ears.”

Subconsciously, Aelin pushed up said glasses, and then cursed herself for doing so. She forced a self-righteous look on her face and straightened her back. “Stalker much?” She sneered, but inside her heart was pounding. Everything he said was correct, and Aelin wasn’t sure what that meant.

Rowan shrugged, pushing off the wall but keeping his hands securely in his pockets. “Not really, just observant, especially about things that interest me.”

Aelin swallowed, making the mistake of meeting his intense gaze and being unable to break away. “I-I interest you?” Rowan shifted a little closer and Aelin found her fingers beginning to loosen their grip on the broom.

The boy nodded, dripping nonchalance. “And I believe I interest you just a bit, right?”

The question jolted Aelin from her green-eyes induced haze. She furiously shook her head. “No. Nope, that’s a negative.” She responded, laughing nervously. “You? Please, I would never like you in a million years.” Aelin was so mad at herself for losing her cool in such a dire situation. She knew that he was messing with her but she still ate right out of his hand and got all flustered. She’ll blame is on the close quarters and the very real possibility that he could still easily take advantage of her. She will not blame it on the fact that she very much wants him to be her first kiss and how her heart is pounding like a race horse.

Rowan took another step forward, so close that he easily places a hand on the broom handle as well. “Oh really? Because I just did some calculations, and I’ve been able to determine that you’re full of shit.”

Aelin blinked once. Twice. "What?” Her shock allows Rowan to gently pry the broom from her hands, leaning it against the far wall, away from her reach. She didn’t fight it.

Rowan advanced a couple more inches, forcing Aelin to have to look up to meet his gaze. Aelin doesn’t think she’s breathing. “I think that you like me, and I think I like you too, have for a while actually. You, however, must not understand so I’ll put it in math terms for you, Fireheart.” Aelin is physically incapable of doing anything as he continues, his darkening green eyes holding her in place. “Fifty percent of you and fifty percent of me wants me to lay my right hand on your waist.” His fingers splay along her curves, fitting perfectly and causing Aelin to take in a sharp breath. Rowan chuckles at the sound. “X plus Y equals my left hand cupping your cheek.”

His strong hand comes to rest on the side of her face, his thumb caressing her cheekbone slightly. Aelin smiles a bit at the feeling, a rare, true smile gracing Rowan’s features in response. “Rowan…” Aelin tries, but his thumb is suddenly on her lips, silencing her.

Rowan’s fingers push up her glasses gently before returning to their spots on her body, his eyes never leaving hers. “I like you a lot, Aelin. Just, let me kiss you. Just this one time.” Aelin doesn’t move as he tilts his head towards her. “Because seven minutes alone with you equals my heaven.”

When the door opens a couple minutes later, jaws fall open, gasps cound, and male whoops are heard across the now near silent party as everyone gapes. One of Aelin’s hands fisted in Rowan’s shirt, the other in his hair as heholds her waist while they make out is the scene that greets everyone waiting outside. The two separate, a bright red blush lighting Aelin’s cheeks.

Rowan smiles grandly, like he just one a million dollars, and looks down at Aelin with a bright, happy expression. They exit the closet, Rowan reaching over the grab her hand, and Aelin doesn’t pull away. She smiles a bit when they pass Lysandra, who’s also grinning widely. Her plan worked perfectly.

Who knew that a magnet in a bottle and in Aelin’s pocket could have such a wonderful outcome?


End file.
